The way things are
by Satan's Biographer
Summary: *Warning Character death* Roy and Ed live together and Al and Winry are coming to visit.


**The way things are**

**RoyxEd**

Roy had been promoted to general about six months ago and now that he was at the highest rank he

could do what he wanted. The first thing he did was hire someone to do his paper work for him, the

second thing he did was ask a certain dog of the military out on a date. A short blonde haired dog of the

military to be exact, but that was six months ago now Roy and Ed have been living in an apartment

together for four months, two weeks and three days.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was a Sunday morning

"Hey Roy, have you seen my other boot!" Ed had been looking for his left boot for 20 minutes. *sigh*

"Fine, I give up I'll just sit here then." "Looking for this?" Roy walked in holding Ed's boot with a huge

smirk on his face. "Give me that, where did you find it?" Ed was jumping up trying to grab the boot that

Roy was holding just out of his reach. "I don't think so, you owe me for finding this." Roy grinned as he

whispered into Ed's ear. "Roy I don't have time for your games I've got to go meet Al and Winry at the

train station." "Oh Ed, your no fun." Roy put on a fake pout and crossed his arms awkwardly because of

the boot still in his hand. "Stop making that face and give me my boot." Roy bent down to whisper to

him again. "If you give me what I want I'll go meet them at the train station and you can stay here and

have a shower before we get back." Ed thought about it. He looked over at the clock to see how much

time they had. The train would be arriving at 3 pm and it was only 12:30. Roy smiled and grabbed Ed's

hand pulling him into the bedroom. 2 hours later Roy stepped out of the bedroom in a nice dress shirt

and black slacks with a big grin on his face. Roy grabbed his keys and coat and opened the front door.

"I'm leaving now, do you want me to pick up anything!" "Just Al and Winry!" Roy laughed a little and

closed the door behind him.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ed got up out of bed and went in to the bathroom, he had about an hour until Roy would be back with Al

and Winry. Ed turned the water in the shower on and started getting undressed while the water heated

up. Just as Ed was about to take his pants off he decided he would have a tea after his shower and ran

to put the kettle on. Ed put the heat on thinking he wouldn't be in the shower to long. Ed then ran back

to the bathroom and finished getting undressed. Roy was in the car on the way to the station when he

saw a new auto mail shop. He had to go inside and get Ed something for his auto mail. Maybe he would

get him some polish to make is auto mail gleam in the sun light or maybe some new gears to make his

arm and leg move easier. Roy stopped in front of the store and turned off the car. 'I shouldn't be in

there too long.' Roy thought. As he got out of the car and headed into the shop. Ed was just washing his

face when he heard the kettle whistling and as he turned around he slipped. He reached out to grab the

side of the tub but missed, there was a loud thud as his head hit the faucet and then hit the bottom of

the tub. The kettle was still whistling and the shower was still running as crimson water ran down the

drain. Roy was in the store looking at all the things he could get Ed. Roy finally settled on a new gear for

his arm and a small oil can. Roy paid for the items and walked back to his car. Roy put the bag in the bag

seat and started the car. He checked his watch. 2:53 pm. "Ok 7 minutes I can make it." Roy said to

himself happily. Roy pulled out of the parking spot only to be shoved into a brick wall. The man in the

parts truck jumped out of his car and ran over to the BMW he hit. "Hey are you..." The man stared in

shock at the limp body covered in blood. The man ran to look for help. Roy opened his eyes for a second

and the last thing he saw was the writing on the truck that hit him. 'Stan's Auto mail parts.' By the time

the man got back the body in the car was no longer breathing and didn't have a heartbeat. 3:00 pm. Al

and Winry walked off the train holding hands and looked around. "I don't see Ed." "Brothers always

late." Alphonse smiled thinking of his brother and how he was always late for work or meetings. Back at

Ed and Roy's house firemen were working on putting out the flames that had engulfed the house. The

front door to the house had so much debris in front of it that no one could get in. Ed lifted his head from

the floor. He couldn't breathe very well and everything was blurred from the fall. Ed could see black

smoke coming from under the door and then there was a loud cracking noise as the door to the

bathroom fell and flames came rushing into the bathroom. Ed knew what was coming and just closed his

eyes and waited.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was a Sunday morning and Al and Winry stood next to each other, both of them in black. The rain was

coming down hard and everyone else that had attended the funeral had gone home. Winry hadn't said

anything for 2 days and Alphonse hadn't smiled in what seemed like forever.. "They really were meant

for each other weren't they." Winry had a blank expression as she stared at the graves that were side by

side. Al looked at her and thought about what she said. "Yes, yes they were." Al smiled and put his arm

around Winry. "Lets go home Al."


End file.
